Motor vehicle safety seat belt systems are designed for restraining an occupant to minimize physical harm in the event of a collision or wreck. Automobiles and trucks, for example, typically are a two piece design: a much longer single web forming both the lap area belt and shoulder area belt and a shorter web anchored to the vehicle floor. The longer web typically carries a tongue connector that can slide between the lap area and shoulder area of the longer web. The shorter web anchored to the vehicle floor typically carries a buckle connector. The tongue connector and buckle connector are interlocked to create a singular restraining safety system. Further, the longer web passes through a D-ring pillar guide, which acts as a web guide, on its way to the refractor which stores excess web. The retractor generally has a constant pulling force designed to retract the web and take up slack on the longer web in the shoulder area and the lap area once the tongue connector has been attached to the buckle. Although conventional retractors allow the web to pay out as the seat occupant moves around, the web maintains a certain amount of tension in the neck, shoulder and chest area during use due to the web being spring-loaded. This tension results in pressure on the neck, shoulder and/or chest of the occupant which can result in discomfort and irritation to the user which can lead to added stress, distractions and irritability of motor vehicle safety seat belt system users and a decrease in motor vehicle safety.
It would be therefore be beneficial to provide a device, system and/or method of adjusting the tension on the seat belt or other restraint to allow for the comfort and safety of the user.